


June 25, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Another evening with you,'' Supergirl said while she smiled by Amos.





	June 25, 2005

I never created DC canon.

''Another evening with you,'' Supergirl said while she smiled by Amos and helped him defeat a handful of Smallville villains.

THE END


End file.
